


Our little Storm

by A_Random_Human_Being



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Aromantic Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Child Abandonment, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Speaks Spanish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logan has mild Animotophobia but he's getting better and it's not as bad anymore, Logic | Logan Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani Are Siblings, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, Neglected Virgil, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Parent Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Past Child Abuse, Patton's parents suck and they will come later, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman uses he/him and they/them pronouns but he prefers he/him, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sometimes he's just in a they/them mood, The poor bb just needs a hug, They all need hugs, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, We need more AroAce Virgil content., Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_Human_Being/pseuds/A_Random_Human_Being
Summary: Three years. That's how long Patton had been married to the most amazing men in the world.But now, he felt something was missing.☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆Patton, Logan and Roman Heart have been happily together in a Polymorous relationship for ten years, and married for three.They thought they were complete, but what happens when they gain a new addition to their little family.Warning-Will contain things like Panic attacks, self deprecation, reference to abuse and neglect of a child, remus.Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Joan Stokes & Thomas Sanders, Joan Stokes/Talyn, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & Joan Stokes & Talyn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slightly implied past issues?, self doubt.  
> I think that's it...  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Sooooo, that's the first chapter of my first fic 👌  
> We'll get more peoples in the next chapter.

☆Patton☆

Three years. Thats how long Patton had been married to the most amazing men in the world.  
He felt content, Roman and Logan had found him searching in the darkness, and they had lit up his world, making him whole again.

He had felt complete, but now, after three years of heaven, he felt something was missing. 

Patton knew he wanted a child. Someone to teach, love and protect from all harm that may come their way. Someone to spoil rotten. A mini partner in crime to join him in stealing cookie from the cookie jar.

The more the dad figure thought, the more the desire to adopt a child grew. 

But what about Ro and Lo? Logan found it hard to convey emotions and he often came off as rude and unfeeling. He also had a tendency of going off on a tangent, talking about stuff neither of his boyfriends understood. Roman, however, was overly enthusiastic and brash, and he frequently acted before he though, his creative insults slashing whoever they hit.

Both men were amazing and kind, and they meant the world to Patton, but what if they weren't ready? Was he even ready?

Suddenly Patton shook his head fiercely. No. He wouldn't doubt himself or his partners. So much of his past had been spent doubting and putting things off, meaning he had missed out on a lot of opportunities that could have changed his life.

He wouldn't miss out on this one.

"Ro, Lo, can I talk to you please?" Roman turned off the TV, turning around on the sofa to face the man behind him, as Logan placed his book down onto his lap and looked up expectantly.

"That's interesting sunshine, we were meaning to ask to talk to you about something as well," the prince looking man claimed, sweeping his ginger hair our of his red eyes as he patted the chair beside him. Patton made his way around the large chair, and sat down on it between his nerd and his prince. Logan gestured towards Patton, implying that he should go first. The two men locked eyes, deep blue gently holding the lighter shade.

The latter man inhaled deeply before speaking in one breath.

"Iwanttoadoptakid!"

"What was that my sun? I don't think me and Logan got that."

"Logan and I, Roman. But yes, I didn't quite catch what you said their Patton."

"Sorry," Patton apologised. "I said... I want to adopt a kid."

Patton looked up at the surprised faces of his partners. Oh mint chocolate chip, weren't they ready? Oh butterscotch, oh caramel, oh peanut butte-

"Are you a mind reader darling puff ball? Because that's what me and dusk were gonna ask you!" Patton looked up, surprise and hope written across his face.

"Does- 

does that mean its a yes?"

Logan nodded.

"Yes dear. Yes it does."

Finally, they would be complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet two new characters plus the mentions of others.  
> It's just fluffy and a filler so that people don't stop reading this TwT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a really badly written filler chapter that I wanted to add. Don't worry, I won't write all about the adoption process so the next chapter will be set about a year later.

“Wait gurl you’re really serious about adopting a kid?”  
Patton turned round, mug of coffee in hand, and looked at the sunglasses-clad person in front of him. The cheerful man had been talking his colleagues' ear off for the last few days about how his husbands and him had been planning to get in touch with an adoption agency so that they could arrange a meeting. Remy had been dubious at first, wondering if this was just a joke of Patton’s. Now they had got to the point of believing the man they worked with because, after all, he was the type of man who just adopted random people as his own. It wasn’t at all surprising that he wanted a literal child.   
“Of course I'm serious, kiddo! Lo-Lo arranged to meet up with a member of the adoption agency on Monday. I would’ve thought Emile had mentioned it to you, he usually tells everyone about these sorts of things,” the fatherly figure replied with a soft chuckle thinking about how his brother couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. Remy blushed slightly in embarrassment at how they had thought that Emile was in on this whole elaborate joke. Now they thought about it, they don’t have a single clue why they thought it was a joke in the first place.   
“I thought it was just a joke babe, I don’t know why I did, but yeah I did.” They looked up at the clock and grabbed their coffee cup off the table. “Well, good luck for Monday sweetie, I won’t see you until after. Bye now.”   
Patton watched as they left the coffee shop to go home, waving them off with a beaming smile on his face.

Then he remembered the coffee he had meant to take out to… Nico Flores a while ago. Running out the back, he called out to the person whose name was scrawled across the cup.   
“Excuse me, do we have a Nico Flores? Your coffee is here.” A person with curly brown hair and deep hazel eyes walked up to the counter, taking the cup from Patton with a smile. They pulled their bag off their back (which Patton saw was covered in pins and buttons including a rainbow pride one) and grabbed their wallet.   
“Will that be all for you today...I’m sorry, what are your pronouns?”  
Nico smiled even wider before answering Patton,  
“He him pronouns for me, thank you… Patton. And yes that’s all for me.”  
“Thank you Mr Flores. Your total is £2.85.”  
Nico thanked Patton, handing him the money as he began to leave the shop before he stopped and walked back again.  
“Hey again Patton, sorry to be a nuisance but I don’t suppose I could actually get some granola for my husband while I’m here? (A/N- I don’t even know if you can get granola at starbucks but this is a story so deal with it) He’s been working all week and he loves granola.”  
Patton nodded at the man in front of him, secretly cooing on the inside because of how adorable this man was to want to buy his husband something for working hard.   
“Where does your husband work?” He called out to the man, grabbing a bag of granola from the basket behind the counter.  
“Oh, he’s a social worker. They recently got a new kid into their care system and the poor thing is apparently so traumatised from the stuff he had to go through.”   
Frowning, Patton handed the man in front of him his granola.   
“Oh the poor kiddo! I hope he gets a nice family to support him. Me and my husbands are trying to adopt a kiddo at the moment, in fact we’re going to see the agency on monday!”  
The man in front of him looked at him with light surprise written over his face.  
"Hey really!? Good luck, I'm sure it'll all go well, you seem like a really nice guy and I'm sure your husbands are too."   
Patton couldn’t help but feel calmer at the kind, supporting look that settled on the man in front of him’s face. The support that everyone had been giving them since they had decided to try to adopt had been overwhelming, but nice at the same time. All the love left no time for Patton to doubt. For Logan to overthink, for Roman to conjure up falsehoods.   
“Thank you, you don’t know how much that means to me.” Patton smiled wide, eyes sparkling in the lights. Nico smiled back, mirroring the look of happiness, with a look of support and kindness. He barely knew this man but he knew he had a kind heart.   
“No problem Patton. Hope to see you around. I come here often, so I should see you.”  
And with that the two men wished each other a nice evening and Nico left.   
The clock on the wall chimed, signalling to Patton it was time to close up and go home to the two greatest men in the world. The chat with Nico had somehow helped him. He didn’t know how, and he didn’t know what with. But he knew everything was going to be okay. That he would be good enough. They could do this.

******Time skip to Monday because the author can’t be bothered to write any more for the days******

“Great Odin’s eyepatch! You stayed up how late last night boo?!”   
“Till like 3am, I was excited Ro! We’re finally gonna start our journey towards getting our very own Kiddo!”  
“While I understand what you mean, functioning on an infinitesimal amount of sleep is recommended.” Logan adjusted his glasses looking disapprovingly at his offending husband. He expected to be greeted by an apologetic, yet sheepish looking face looking up at him, but instead was met by one of confusion.   
“Logie, you do realise that infinitesimal means really small right?” Patton nearly started wheezing at the look of pure shock on Logan’s face. Roman started cackling,  
“Oh my, the nerd just got corrected by Patton!”  
“How did you know what it means!?”  
“I know big words,” he said with a shrug, small giggles erupting from inside him.  
“Well, Patton corrected me today! Black is white, Up is down and I’m going to go get in the car and reevaluate my purpose.”   
The taller bespeckled man turned on his heel, striding out the door leaving his two husbands behind him, dying with laughter.   
It was rare that Logan made a mistake, and therefore hilarious for anyone to hear when he did because he spoke in such a matter of fact way. Still laughing, the prince and the heart followed their collective braincell out to their bright blue P.T cruiser that Patton had insisted they have for some weird as heck reason. 

Soon they would be able to find someone new to add to their crazy family. It would take a lot of time, boring meetings and paperwork. But one day, everything will be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be having a smol Virge in the next chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> Can I request that readers leave any sort of comment at the end? Short, Long, extra kudos, constructive critism, something you really liked, anything.  
> I spend quite a bit of my time planning, writing and editing these so I would deeply appreciate some proof that people are here ^-^


End file.
